lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seduction
Filled in what I know, but I left that of which I have no clue what the value is/might be empty. Any help on determining those? - showoffmob 00:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Any good way to trigger this? I disabled Twin Snowpetal & Snowpetal and tried to trigger it on normal mobs. Tried on high morale with high union morale; high morale with low union morale; low morale with low union morale; low morale with low hp. Never got the attack option with 100+ AP (or even 200+ AP). Test mobs were Rockgraters, they can be cursed, so can be KO-ed. Anyway, I had no luck so far. Any ideas? Spike225 23:54, 16 May 2009 (CET) Never got trigger for seduction until Hannah was removed from union/party. Against Lost Remnant, appeared to do ZERO damage. Union was at critical hit points with high union morale & high party morale....... 18:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Vs. Raging Persephone.....Full Union Hitpoints, High Union & Party Morale(No Hannah in Union/party).Killed B4 execution. 19:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Vs. Divine Flyer...High Morale/Hitpoints. Did zero damage.(Again, No Hannah in union or party). 19:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Vs. Mandragora mob... last remaining enemy union, high morale for 3 turns b4 trigger, did 28,901 damage(K/O). Not deadlocked.(Again, No Hannah in union or party)..... Quote was something like "The only mercy you'll get is DEATH!" 20:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) After 20 hrs play with Hannah in another union with NEVER getting Seduction Trigger, Put Hannah in reserve. 1st battle after removing Hannah from party Vs Byrnhildr & Terror Wing.....High Union morale for entire battle, finnaly got seduction trigger with last remaining enemy union(Glorius Brynhildr @ 40% hitpoints). High union morale(medium party morale) Unfortunatly did ZERO damage when executed. 10:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) 14links in Sweeping Safehold...No trigger till one union left, only did 909 damage, but ended battle... Union/Party morale was 100%. Again, NO Hannah in active party(in reserves). Beginning to think that Hannah must be in reserve for Seduction to trigger. Seems to always come up as long as Hannah is put in reserve, although at the very end of battle. So maybe Seduction Trigger requirements are: 1) Hannah must not be in active party(in reserve units) 2) High("off-the-charts") Union Morale. 3) Not deadlocked(unconfirmed) Although the art is pretty useless, it is worth the effort as it is very fun to watch. 09:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) What I've observed from having Hinnah and Hannah in the same union with Hinnah as the leader is that the condition for having Seduction appear is for Hannah to be dead. I've had it pop up a few times now when Hannah dies from a single target instant kill attacks. I haven't bothered to check how this might work with Hannah in a different union, but it wouldn't be worth it anyway as you want the sisters in a same union for the Twin Snowpetals or you wouldn't have them leading an union. This makes Seduction even more useless as a skill, if the conditions are, as seems to be, for a single enemy unit to be alive and Hannah dead. You don't want anyone to be dead at the end of the fight and miss any possible skill ups. Wow, never realized and/or tested that situation(Hannah in party, but w/ K/O status). Should have tried that.... I agree with the skill being completely useless, as when any party member dies, I immediately "sick" all other unions into "bring them back" mode to make sure all party members are alive at the end of battle. Maybe the developers @ Square wanted it to be some sort of "easter-egg" or something. 08:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I just test it. Hinnah is a leader, Hannah is lead another union and she get kill. Seduction command appear, I tell Hinnah to do it while I tell Rush's union bring Hannah's union back. the turn start, Rush's union bring Hannah back before Hinnah do the Seduction but she still do it. Romangelo 19:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :The wall of text above this one (yes, the one you didn't bother reading) also says you can use Seduction when Hannah is not in the party at all. Now if you just want to add your test results to the page that'd be fine, but both times you tried you removed those of others while doing it. Drake178 21:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I'll do it better this time. Romangelo 03:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I fixed that one requirement sentence, but i removed the others. How do you prove it only works with only one enemy union (? or unit? or union of the unit)? Then if it's in the command chain it will obviously execute even if Hannah gets revived in the meantime. Drake178 23:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC)